A Loving Start
by JessMaslow22
Summary: A Story of how Jess and Lisa, 2 best friends met their boyfriends


A Loving Start

This is the story of how me and my lovely boyfriend met, what happened next and well what happened after that too…

Being a girl from Lincolnshire there isn't much to do there so I decided I would try the big jump from going to college with my best friend, Lisa (we had been friends since well I cant even remember that far back) I continued my work in London. I wanted to be a Music Producer and had done since I was 8 years old. Lisa moved to Gloucester with her family so it wasn't too hard when I moved since that's closer to London than Lincoln was. She spent most of her time in London to study anyway so we shared an apartment in Wembley.

It was Christmas so we both went home to see our families. I went out with my big sisters, Becky and Tracey for a few drinks for my birthday on 22nd December. It was like it was meant to be, I was standing at the bar when "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling came on, a smile came on my face from ear to ear, it was my favourite song ever. But at that moment I turned round to see what all the noise was, standing there was 5 guys well oh my god, they were erm HOT! I couldn't believe it. One of them turned and smiled at me, I blushed. I turned back around to see the drinks all lined up on the bar. Suddenly from nowhere "JESS! Happy Birthday!" it was a deep manly voice, I recognised it but I hadn't heard that voice in months. I looked over my shoulder to see him. He was standing with the group of guys that walked in about 30 seconds earlier. "Harry!" I shouted back quite quietly. He used to be in my class at school then college and he lived a few doors down from my mum and dad. He ran over to me followed by the other boys which I was happy about (obviously) he introduced them, the one who smiled at me was tall with amazing blue eyes and curly brown hair his name was Jay. Next to him was C-jay he was so cute. Behind C-jay was Paul he was yummy, then finally to be introduced was Tray he was fit!

Harry and the boys went and sat beside Becky and Tracey. By the time we had caught up the drinks were gone so I went back to the bar to get another round. I had been up there for a minute or so when I felt someone behind me. "Hey, do you want some help with them?" I spun around to see Jay standing there with a smile on his face. "yeah sure thanks" I said politely, smiling back. He was so sweet. We got talking about stuff. It turns out Jay and the rest of the boys are staying at Harry's until Boxing Day. All that was going through my mind was eeeeeeeeekkk! These guys are staying near me, with one of my closest friend's, this can only end with a positive outcome.

It was 1am. God how time flies when you're having fun. We all shared a cab back to the house since the boys could walk home from my house. Becky could hardly stand up C-jay and Tracey managed to get her inside from the taxi whilst I told the others I would see them in the morning, well afternoon. It felt good to see Harry again and of course meet the boys. When I got inside, I flopped on my bed, grabbed my teddy (who said 19 is too old to have a comforter?) I feel asleep pretty much right away.

"… It was 1989, my thoughts were short, my hair was long, caught somewhere between a boy and man, she was seventeen and she was far from inbetween, it was summer time in Northern Michigan …" I reached over to grab my phone to turn the alarm off, it was 9.15am and yes my alarm was All Summer Long by KidRock because its an ace song.

I went downstairs, mum was in the kitchen making bacon sarnies for everyone whilst dad was in the front room with the newspaper doing the daily crossword. I went to the loo to find it covered in things that should not be discussed, clearly Becky is going to be feeling rough today. I went back up the stairs to use the loo up there then I went to my room to get my phone I forgot to check it when I came in last night. I had to leave it when I went out because it had no battery. Typical. I had 3 missed calls and 9 text messages all from Lisa except one which was just a number. I kept that one til the end. Lisa seemed really excited with all the "**Call Me**" texts! So I finally reached the other text from the unknown number…** Hi its Jay, Harry's friend from the pub last night**… obviously I knew who he was… **I was wondering if you wanted to meet me to go for a walk to town about 10? Text back, Jay x**… OH MY GOD! I text back… **Hey, yea that sound good. I will meet you at the post box outside xxx**… I called Lisa back since I knew she was awake, one text came through 5 minutes ago.

RIIIIING RIIIIING RIIII…

"Hello" said a chirpy voice from the other end.

"Hey hows it going?" I said

"Great actually more than great… I met a guy last night! He is perfect. Oh My God, I can't believe it happened, to me, Oh My God Jess he is like god of guys" Lisa was waaaay too happy for this time of the morning so something must have happened.

"Ooooooooh! Sweeeet well what's his name? What age is he? What does he do?" I fired the questions at her, I was expecting the same back once I'd told her the same thing.

"Nathan, 19 and he is a music student… is that okay?" she said cheekily.

"Yes that fine you may see said Nathan in the future." I said back in the same tone she used with me.

"Thank You Mother… so how did it go last night?" she asked curiously

"Well I met a guy… he came to the pub with Harry, actually there was 4 of them but one in particular. He text me this morning to see if I wanted to meet up eeeeeeeekkkk LISAAAAAA how is this happening? To us… us?" I was over excited. I started off talking then ended up shouting then I heard Tracey banging on the wall telling me to "Shut Up!"

The convo quickly ended due to sisters, parents, brothers not being too happy with the hyper-tivity level at 9.30 in the morning. I ran downstairs to grab my sandwich. I scoffed it down so I could run for a shower. I had 30 minutes to get ready.

15 minutes later…

I got back to my room, threw my hair up into a messy bun. Dragged my jeans put of my wardrobe, pulled a jumper out of the drawer. I ran down stairs put my boots on, then my scarf, coat and beanie hat. I got my phone from the ledge, opened the front door, yelled through the house "IM GOING FOR A WALK BE BACK SOON LOVE YOU ALL!" then slammed the door shut… 9.58am, I check my phone. I looked down the street and there he was, sitting on the wall, looking as cute as ever. "Hello there" I said as I got near him. He looked at me, said hey back then hugged me… ooooh I could get use to this… that's all I could think.

We headed for the town. It was a slow walk but I enjoyed it. We walked through the park. It had been snowing during the night, the park looked gorgeous. We reached town and went into Starbucks for a coffee. We talked for what seemed ages. When we left Starbucks we went to the town square to see the lights and the big wheel, "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls came on, and Jay started singing… oh my holy mother of Jesus… his voice was incredible. I couldn't even speak! He stopped singing and looked at me, I was frozen, he asked if I was alright but I couldn't answer… "erm yeah, sorry I'm amazed that was beyond amazing" I stuttered as I said it.

"Thanks, I'm not that good! but yeah thanks." He said back whilst going kinda red.

"NO! That was AMAZING!" I sort of shouted at him but if you can sing like that you should at least acknowledge the fact. OH! He looked a bit shocked that I shouted like that.

"Sorry I shouted, I didn't mean it but you need to do something about that!" I said back sweeter than I had before.

We headed back to the houses.

I called Lisa as soon as I got in to tell her but she didn't answer, as per usual. About 10 minutes later I got a text from her saying …**Cant talk right now Nathan is here eeeeeek xxx** … I didn't bother replying, I didn't want to interrupt anything.

The week went flying by and I was back in London for New Year. I had a big gig that I was arranging for NYE as part of my university course plus I had to help Jayne Collins, who I worked for when I wasn't doing Uni work, she needed me to go through her casting sheets to see how many auditions she has to go to after New Year.

I got to my apartment to find the door unlocked. Lisa is home. I went into the kitchen to find her having a cuppa whilst listening to the radio. I went into my room with all the papers for the auditions. If I get them done then all my focus can be on Saturday night. She had them all in piles so there were 4, one for a female solo, one for a mix group, one for a girlband and one for a boyband. All auditions were held on Thursdays. So that's the next 4 weeks gone then after that goodness knows how long it could take. I wrote them all down and put the sheets into folders so they were easier for Jayne and the team to sort through.

About 2 hours later I could smell something incredible coming from the kitchen. Lisa had made Mac'n'Cheese mmmmmmmm. We were sitting in the front room watching The Hangover. We watched it at least once a week. When it finished we were chatting about Christmas and the boy situation. That conversation lasted along time. She really seemed to like this guy, she told me he was auditioning for a band in London in the next few weeks, I asked her if she knew where but they hadn't discussed it that much. I thought it might have been for Geffen which is the management group who Jayne works for. Anyway after we washed the dinner dishes we headed to bed. I was lying there gazing at the ceiling when it clicked, Jay could audition for Jayne's boyband, his voice is perfect, has the right looks, he can dance… oh I needed to text him. So I did and he text back almost immediately… **I'm not sure, it doesn't seem like my kind of thing… persuade me. Jay x** … okay persuade him, this should be easy, its one of my strengths. **Okay well what's the worst that could happen, you don't get it, you go home and that's it. If you do get in its going to be the experience of a lifetime. Make it big, get number one singles, sell out arenas, your name in flashing lights. That sounds amazing right? Come on you know you want to and you can stay at my place, I know what these processes are like and for the first audition you could be here for about a week then after that god knows how long. Please think about it, you have a fabulous talent. Love Jess xxx**… well that bible of a text should work. I went through to tell Lisa what I had just done. Whilst I had been texting Jay, she had been texting Nathan to ask where he was auditioning and just by some crazy wack force it turned out to be for the boyband that Geffen were looking for. I went back through to my room the light was flashing on my blackberry. **Right since you asked so nicely and offered me your bed I will do it, you better hope it goes well or I will tell everyone you smell. Love Jay x**… oh he made me laugh so much, I replied quicker than ever… **Firstly I did not say my bed! Secondly I do not smell and Thirdly you will get it! Love Jess xxx … ZzzZzzZzzZzzz!**

As soon as I put my phone down I fell asleep. I woke up with my alarm at 6.30am. I had to be at Jayne's office by 10 to hand in the folders but since it was up to me when the auditions were I tweaked them slightly and made the boys audition the first week so me and Lisa could see them sooner than we'd hoped, of course I didn't tell anyone that. Once I'd dropped them off I had to get to the other side of town to the venue for the party, I had 2 days left to make sure everything was in order with the hall, decorations, catering and guest list. I had managed by some unknown power to get N-Dubz and The Saturdays to play at the party. I called the management groups to see if it was still possible to get them to come and it was so that was it all done. All I had left to do was get mine and Lisa's dresses from the dry cleaners then that was everything done.

2 days later

OH MY GOD its New Years Eve tonight could either make or break me! I had received a text from Harry telling me he was coming to my party and he wanted to me to meet him at Kings Cross Station at 2pm, that was fine I could get there in no time on the tube. Lisa had invited Nathan to the party too so she had to meet him at 1.30 at Paddington Station. We agree to go with each other so we got ready then got the tube on Bakerloo line to Paddington to meet Nathan then once we'd met him we all got on the Hammersmith and City line to get to Kings Cross to meet Harry, the only thing was it wasn't Harry at all, he covered up so JAY could give me a surprise. And my god didn't he half surprise me when he came up behind me and jumped on my back although I do think Lisa got a bigger fright than me. We all headed back to apartment so we could start to get ready. We got a cab because we thought it would be quicker, weren't we wrong! It was New Years Eve in London what were we thinking. We didn't get back home til 3.30pm a 25 minute ride took nearly 1 and a half hours! It's a joke. Anyway we got in then realised we had 1 spare bed and 2 guests so someone had to sleep on the sofa, so I decided it would be me. I sleep there most of the time anyway. Jay took my bed. Nathan had the guest room and well Lisa was in her bed. We got ready and the Limo picked us up at 6.30pm for the party starting at 7pm.

The night flew by everyone had a good time. No bad things happened well except the paparazzi trying to get in but I soon told them otherwise. My class tutor was there since this was the final assessment I had to pass in order to pass the course and he seemed surprisingly happy. Wooooo me. There were still lots of people arriving and it was after 11.30pm. Anyway as the clock got nearer to 12 everyone was on the dancefloor and the DJ announced 30 seconds to go the atmosphere was amazing. 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… everyone was shouting 4… 3… 2… 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR! Jay pulled me in close and kissed me softly but passionately on the lips. I opened my eyes and moved them to the right, Lisa and Nathan were doing the same. Suddenly I saw a big beaming light. Oh he hadn't… why Jamie why? The DJ decided to put the spotlight on the 4 of us but I didn't care, I closed my eyes and continued for what seemed minutes but it was only seconds. My first proper new years kiss from Mr Sexy! It couldn't get any better.

The party finished about 2 and everyone went home including us lot. It was an amazing night. When we got in I went into my room to get my PJs then went to the toilet to put them on. I came out and Jay was standing there in only his boxers… OH WOW! He has a rather large package if you know what I mean. I smiled at him then went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, he followed me. I was getting kind of excited inside. I had water on my hand from when my glass over flowed so I spun around quickly and flicked it at Jay, hit him right in the face with the ice cold water, I started laughing. So did he, his laugh was so sexy. "Right you, your coming with me…" he scooped me up in his arms "put me down!" I demanded but nope he didn't listen "Your bed seems a bit big for one person I think I might get lost in it if you're not there" he grinned at me. I couldn't help but laugh. Was this really about to happen… yup! I'm sharing a bed with a guy, a hot guy, a really hot guy! I couldn't hear Lisa or Nathan, they were probably both sleeping. I was just lying there when Jay turned over and put his arm around me and looked me in the eyes "you are perfect" he whispered in my ear. "So are you" I whispered back. After that we fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning with Jay right beside me. His hair was in my face, it was so soft and delicate. I got out of bed to go to the kitchen. I put the kettle on, and then went to Lisa's room to see if she wanted a cup of tea. I opened the door slowly but it creaked and I heard her move when I pulled he duvet off, Nathan was there beside her. Oooooh so I wasn't the only one who had company in bed then. I asked her if she wanted a cup of tea. As soon as I said tea, Nathan shot up. "Yes please" he said cheerfully. Okay then what a weird boy, just right for Leesy Lou. I went back through to make the tea but Jay was already doing it. Ah well then I shall get breakfast on. He had already done that too. Ooh I do like him. In fact I might say I am genuinely in love.

A couple of days past and the boys had gone home to see their families but we knew they'd be back soon for the auditions. Lisa had asked if I wanted to go out for some retail therapy and a bite to eat, I didn't refuse. We went to get our nails done, I got gel and acrylic, so did Lisa, but I got hot pink glitter tips and baby pink polish whilst Lisa got dark blue glitter tips and periwinkle polish I have to say Jen and Kara always do an amazing job with them. After that we went and got new dresses and shoes. I got a handbag too to match the shoes. We went to Nando's for lunch, whilst we were there we seen Rochelle from The Saturdays and her fiancé Marvin from JLS, our table was next to theirs so she kept talking to me about the party on Saturday night she told me it was one of the best she had done. I felt so honoured; Rochelle had always been my favourite even when she was in S Club 8. Marvin and her make such a good couple, I've always said that. Once we'd finished up we headed back to our apartment but we had to go in to Sainsbury's for some food because our cupboards at the moment resembled that of Old Mother Hubbard. We also popped into Blockbuster to see what new releases they had, we ended up choosing The Inbetweeners Movie and Transformers 3, can't beat a bit of Shia Le Beouf and Josh Duhamel. Once we got back we got into our PJs and dragged our duvets through to the living room to watch the films with our wine and popcorn, movie essentials.

"… It was 1989, my thoughts were short, my hair was long, caught somewhere between a boy and man, she was seventeen and she was far from inbetween, it was summer time in Northern Michigan …" oh gosh I must have fell asleep during the movie. 10am. Got a free day today and how am I going to spend it? In my pyjamas with my duvet and Disney Cinemagic. No I am not too old for Disney Movies! Lisa must be out because I can't find her anywhere. I checked the kitchen to see if she left a note and yup she had. I read it "_**Hey bubs, I've gone to work to get some shizz be back soon, don't die on the sofa, love yours truly Lisa xxx**_" what an arse honestly! I never have many lazy days like once every 2 months if that and she goes and says that well haahaa. Now my day ahead is going to be good. Peter Pan, The Lion King, Mulan, The Jungle Book and Sleeping Beauty sweeeeet.

"…Baby, take off your coat… real slow, baby, take off your shoes… here, I'll take your shoes, baby take off your dress, yes, yes, yes, you can leave your hat on, you can leave your hat on, you can leave your hat on…" that would be my phone ringing, I picked it up from the floor to see who it was before I answered it. It was Jay so I answered it with a lovey dovey voice "hello there mr."

"Hi gorgeous, how are you today?" he said softly

"Haahaa gorgeous lol you must be joking if you could see me now, I'm lying in a bundle on the sofa with a glass of wine and Disney movies on. That's how I am today." I replied in a really lazy way.

"ah good well I'm still in bed, I know its past 2 but I like to sleep. Anyway I was calling to tell you I'm coming down to London on Wednesday for my audition that's on Thursday well hopefully." He said in quite an excited way.

"that's in 3 days really Jay you give me 3 days notice for the possibility of you staying for up to 5 days. Thanks." I said it in a soft tone whilst giggling. I can't wait to see him again.

"You knew I was coming. You organised the dates, you knew when my audition was." He said panicking

"Stop getting you bloody knickers in a twist boy! I was joking, I've already got all the food and drink in to last us a week. What time is your train due in at?" I replied whilst I was planning my days in advance.

"Good! Well the train is supposed to arrive at 11am but whether it will is another matter." He said sweetly

"alrighty then I will be there for 11. see ya soon darling." I said cheekily

"byeeeeee" he sung down the phone to me.

We hung up.

Tuesday

The boys are arriving tomorrow yaaaaaay! I can't wait. They are so much fun. Only thing is, I'm on the sofa for the next 5 days! Oh the joys of being nice to people. I had to go out for a few bits and pieces here and there, and Lisa is a Uni today. My turn to cook dinner, Steak and Chips sounds brilliant to me. Need to go to the butchers, HMV to get Ed Sheeran's new CD then to Boots to get more foundation and lip stain, my 2 essential make up items. I walked to the taxi rank just around the corner from Hamley's I got up to the first one but a man got there just before me. He looked at me and smiled, oh my god, was it really, no, yes, no, yes, Jess smile back. He opened the door and said "You take it I'll get the next one." Oh what a gentleman.

"Thank you sir, thank you" I said sweetly whilst smiling

I slid into the taxi with my bundle of bags. Then sat thinking oh wow Bradley Cooper just gave me his taxi. What a dream come true to even talk to him for one second. What a great guy that doesn't need top class limos to get him around London.

I got back to the apartment and I was in the foyer when Josh shouted me over to the reception desk. Josh is the guy who deals with the tenants and who you go to for repairs and blah blah blah. He lifted a big bouquet of flowers on to the desk and told me they had been delivered this morning. My hands were full at the time so I ran up to my door, unlocked it, dumped the stuff behind the door then ran back down to get the big colourful flowers. I carried them up to the apartment but when they brushed past the door a little card fell out so once I'd place the flowers in my room I went to pick up the card. I opened the envelope to find a little flower card that had love hearts on it. I turned it over and the message read… _To My Lovely Jessica. I love you ever so much please be my girlfriend. Love you with all my heart. James xxx_… holy sweet mother of god. Is that really what the card said? I re-read it about 20 times before Lisa came in, when she did I showed her the card and she read it out loud about 5 times okay it was official me and Jay are a couple oooooh oooooh oooooh oh my god. I called him right away to say thank you and yes. I'm sure he could tell I meant it. I text Harry to thank him for us meeting and to tell him the amazing news. I called my parents to tell them as well they do have a right to know.

The days and weeks went so quickly. Me and Jay were together, officially, Lisa and Nathan were together, officially. I wasn't sleeping on the sofa, obviously. Both of the boys made it through the first and second auditions. Then came the final one. Bootcamp. This was the intense part. The boys stayed at our house for about 5 months, with the occasional trip home. We went on holiday to Jamaica for 2 weeks. We went for a week's trip to the Scottish Highlands which was so beautiful.

It was about October when the boys had Bootcamp. I was at Uni studying my final year of Music Production since my NYE party went so well I got straight into Year 4 of the course. Lisa was in her last year too. I was so nervous today, because of the boys, my first report of the term is due in tomorrow and I don't think I've done enough. Oh I'm freaking out. Chiiiilllll! Oooooh breathe. So as for Jay he is into the last 12 as well as Nathan. I knew they could do it. Today we find out if they have made it. They have been doing the final audition stage for 4 days with just the 12 of them. Jayne knows what she is doing. She is perfecting it. I looked at my watch it was 16.56 and I was expecting the call about 5ish so I hope he gets it. If he does he is going to be living in London. BONUS. He will be out partying more. BONUS. Free gigs. BONUS. Help with Uni work. BONUS. Oh and of course Lisa and Nathan will have all of this too. Lisa is sitting beside me with both of our phones on the coffee table in front of us. Waiting and waiting and waiting then…

"…Baby, take off your coat… real slow, baby, take off your shoes… here, I'll take your shoes, baby take off your dress, yes, yes, yes, you can leave your hat on, you can leave your hat on, you can leave your hat on…" OH MYYYY GOD!

It's Jay.

"Hello how did it go?" I said softly

"Well… Jess… You Smell!" he said crying, if he didn't get it he said he would tell everyone I smell oh my god what?! Lisa was sitting in shock, I had it on loud speaker.

"Hey is Lisa there?" Oh it was Nathan.

"Yea I'm here…well?" she said whilst absolutely shitting bricks.

"I'm sorry sweetheart…" he said before a new voice came on the phone.

"Yeah sorry that you're going to have to put up with them for a lot longer now. Hi I'm Tom Parker, I am now your boyfriends new band mate." He said really excitedly. OH MY GOODNESS they got it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH WELL DONE GUYS!" I screamed down the phone in unison with Lisa.

We got cut off.

We headed down to the office to see them. It was amazing. I was so proud of them. We met the other boys. I thanked Jayne and assured her that nothing would interfere with our work. We all went out to celebrate and get to know the other guys a bit more along with their girlfriends who had met up with them too. There was Tom who we spoke to on the phone and his girlfriend, Kelsey who was a dancer and has worked with the likes of Pixie Lott. Then Siva who is tall, dark and handsome just like a pint of good ole' IRISH Guinness and his girlfriend Nareesha who is a shoe designer, she is lovely. And finally there is Max George once footballer for Manchester City's U21s and his girlfriend Michelle Keegan who plays Tina in Corrie has come down to party with us too. I can tell this is going to continue being the best ride of my life… quite literally ;) … and for everyone too. And look how it started 2 best friends who went home for the Christmas holidays and met 2 amazing guys and then it began.

And I'm sure everyone reading this knows what happened next. The boys named… The Wanted, Nathan's creative mind, have so far had 2 number ones, 2 top 10 albums, a Brit nomination, multiple awards, and most importantly WORLD DOMINATION.

As for me and Lisa well I've got a large diamond ring on my finger after a very romantic trip to Paris, the wedding is planned for July 2013 and Lisa is expecting… TWINS! In 3 months. Like I said this rollercoaster ride is gonna continue. With its ups and its downs.


End file.
